Blisstina Utonium
Summary Blisstina "Bliss" Francesca Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium is the older sister of 2016 The Powerpuff Girls and the first known living creation of Professor Utonium, appearing in the 2016 Powerpuff Girls reboot. She debuted in Power of Four as the fourth Powerpuff Girl. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C Name: Blisstina Francesca Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium, Bliss Origin: The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: Chemical W offspring of sugar, spice, and everything nice, Artificial Human, Powerpuff Girl, Defender of the Cosmos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Projection and Construct), Teleportation, Electricity Generation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Energy Bubble, Aura, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Small Star level (Pushed Saturn at sub-relativistic speedsEpisode 27: Blisstersweet Symphony) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely Massively FTL+ (Headed off into space to realign the solar system and the cosmos) Lifting Strength: Class Y+, possibly higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Small Star Class Durability: At least Small Star level Stamina: Very high, has not shown signs of fatigue Range: Standard melee range, much higher with telekinesis and energy blasts Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least as competent as the other three after regaining full power Weaknesses: Has emotional instability, her unique abilities are difficult for her to control and she sometimes releases exceptionally powerful and destructive bursts of pure white energy that she cannot control properly when her emotions get too extreme. She eventually overcomes this weakness and finally learned how to control her powers. Feats: Toggle * Destroyed a house.Episode 24: Bliss Reminisce * Destroyed a large building with a baseball. * Destroyed the whole neighbourhood. * Blown away everything in the theatre with her entrance. * Stomped a villain with telekinesis.Episode 25: Blisster Sister * Stomped Gnat. * Fighting crime in space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Electric Generation: When Bliss is emotionally fueled enough, she generates a field of electricity. When released, this unleashes a gigantic, destructive explosion. This is caused by any particularly powerful emotions she may experience. * Telekinesis: One of Bliss' unique powers is the ability to move multiple objects through the air without coming in any physical contact with them. She discovered this in "Blisster Sister", when manipulating derby dogs. She later used these powers on The Gnat, moving his limbs, so that he would attack himself. In "Blissfully Unaware", Bliss moved objects around the kitchen, without the Professor's knowledge, so that he'd end up making a pizza instead of a broccoli souffle. * Teleportation: Bliss has the power to teleport from one place to another, either at short distances or very long distances. * Fusion: Bliss has the ability to combine her entity with other beings, be they good or evil. Ideally, she and the three other girls would form into an ultimate, singular Powerpuff Girl named "Sisterhood". She fused with HIM, not knowing he was evil, but she didn't have any control over their larger creation. However, when fusing with her sisters later on, she had equal control over their ultimate entity. Gallery File:Blisstina.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Superheroes Category:Artificial Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Tier 4